


The Hunter

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Freckles, M/M, Schmoop, Vampires, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff hasn’t seen the sun in a long time. He falls in love with Jensen’s freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/gifts).



> Posted to celebrate the [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)’s two year anniversary Porn Pile!

 

It’s the little smattering of freckles right above the hollow of his throat, Jeff decides later. There’s really no other way how in the four hundred years of his existence a human could make him so completely lose his mind.

He’d been at the movies, of all places. The confined room and the small spaces haven’t bothered him in a long time. Jeff is a master of self-control. Except, apparently, when it comes to freckled throats and piercing green eyes.

The guy had been sitting in the row in front of him, four seats to the left, and Jeff had spent the entire movie staring at his profile. Staring at the freckles and how they moved everytime he swallowed, everytime he moved his head.

There were four arranged in a little circle, and then an uncoordinated assembly of five more. One of them was a tad bigger than the others and they led directly down into the dip above his collarbone where his pulse beat regularly. Jeff couldn’t take his eyes away from that sun-kissed patch of skin.

When the movie was over, Jeff followed him out.

It was stupid, stalking his freckled, green-eyed, hot-assed prey in the harsh lights of the street lamps where people could see, but he couldn’t resist. He needed to have those freckles under his mouth — he just wasn’t sure yet what he’d do then.

It had been a long time since he fed on a human. It wasn’t done anymore, least of all because it was morally wrong. It drew attention. And attention was not something his kind liked. They moved in the dark and in solitude. They couldn’t reproduce and the change was dangerous. Every death was a heavy hit to their community. And the hunters… Jeff hadn’t encountered one of them in over a decade. It had been the last time he’d felt human blood on his lips.

Now the man with the unforgettable freckles enters a bar, and Jeff follows without hesitation. There’s a rainbow in the corner of the window, so Jeff thinks he won’t draw too much attention staring at a man the whole evening. And who wouldn’t stare at the guy? Now that his freckles are hidden by a scarf against the cold air of the night, Jeff can finally take in the rest of him. Yeah, Jeff won’t be the only one staring.

The air in the bar is stuffy, and Jeff has to block out the overwhelming melee of booze, human sweat, and sex. The light is dim, but Jeff’s eyes have no trouble seeing. The guy takes a seat at the middle of the bar and Jeff grabs a corner spot. The scarf comes off and Jeff is back to staring, entranced.

It is an indeterminable time later, when the bartender comes over to Jeff and places a tumbler of whiskey in front of him.

“From green eyes down the bar,” the tall blond says, grinning at him. “If I were you, I’d stop staring and move your ass over there before he decides to take someone else up on the multiple offers he’s been getting all night.”

Jeff stares at her and she makes a hop hop motion with her hands. He looks down the bar and straight into green eyes. They sparkle with humor and the lush mouth is smiling at him invitingly.

Jeff forgets to breathe for a moment — thank god he doesn’t really need to — and blames the freckles for the fact that he never noticed the hot mouth the guy has.

He walks over to him, drink in hand.

“Thanks,” he says, clinking their glasses together.

“You’re welcome,” the guy says and extends his hand. “Jensen.”

Jeff takes Jensen’s hand — rough skin, firm grip — and shakes it. “Jeff.”

Jensen tilts his head, showcasing the freckles on his neck. “You’ve been staring but you didn’t make a move. Why is that?”

There are more freckles. They cover the bridge of his nose, the high of his cheeks. A few wayward spots dot his eyelids, right below his eyebrows.

Jeff takes a sip of burning alcohol to get his shit together.

“The thrill of the anticipation is the best part of the hunt,” he says and he realizes it’s true. He has been hunting. He can’t bring himself to feel remorse.

Jensen laughs, throwing his head back, exposing his throat. The skin moves the freckles, making it look like they’re dancing over the delicate skin there like a neon sign. Jeff swallows.

He almost misses Jensen emptying his own glass and grinning at Jeff. He leans in, warm breath ghosting across Jeff’s skin. “Question is, who’s hunting whom?”

Jeff grins. “Shall we go somewhere more private and find out?”

Jensen nods and gets up. Jeff follows, eyes fixed on the freckles. When Jensen casually slings his scarf across his neck, Jeff is glad. It will help him think straight, he thinks and looks down at Jensen’s ass. Or maybe not.

When they reach Jensen’s apartment a few minutes later, and he sees Jensen in the warm light of the lamps, scarf and jacket gone, he shakes his head. “You’re more beautiful than any human has the right to be.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jensen says with a grin, and Jeff laughs.

He steps into Jensen’s space and finally presses his finger to the freckles that have been tempting him the whole evening.

Jensen presses his lips against his jaw and says, “I’ve got more of them.”

Jeff doesn’t really register the flurry in which they get rid of their clothes, too focused on revealing every inch of Jensen’s skin. He’s right, there are freckles everywhere.

He presses Jensen down into the bed and kisses the ones above his throat. The roots of his teeth throb in his jaw, itching to descend, but Jeff realizes he wants to kiss all of Jensen’s freckles. Wants to touch and trace them, wants to count and see them darken in the sunlight.

He traces the ones on Jensen’s chest with his hands, wonders how far down they go. Jensen raises his hips, rubbing their dicks together and the friction is delicious. Jeff doesn’t indulge in sex often, but he’s not abstinent either. He’s still overwhelmed by the feel of Jensen under him, alive and moving, hands running down Jeff’s back and gripping his his ass to pull him in tighter.

Jeff grinds his hips down and goes back to kissing the freckles. He allows himself a nip of teeth, not drawing blood, and his teeth lengthen.

Jensen arches up, pressing his skin against Jeff’s lips and moans.

“C’mon, not gonna break.”

Jeff draws in a deep breath to steady himself and gets a full dose of Jensen’s smell. He never noticed before… it’s muted, somehow. _Less_ than any human should smell. Alarm bells start ringing in his head, but he’s still caught in the freckles’ spell and when he finally puts it together, he’s already lying on his back, wooden stake piercing the skin right above his heart.

Jensen looks down at him with curious green eyes. “What the hell were you waiting for, huh? You like to play with your food?”

Jeff shakes his head and can’t help but laugh at himself. “If all of your kind had freckles, my kind would have already died out.”

Jensen is pinning him to the bed with his body, and it’s a comfortable weight Jeff thinks. Too bad they’re mortal enemies and too bad it looks like Jensen will kill him.

“I really hoped you’d bite me. Would’ve made this a hell of a lot easier, my blood poisoning your body.”

“I haven’t really fed on a person in over a hundred years, if that helps,” Jeff offers, because it never hurts to try.

“You killed Reacher.”

“Self-defense.”

“You were hunting me.”

“Actually, I was hunting your freckles.”

Jensen stares at him in disbelief. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Jeff slowly reaches out, touches Jensen's forearm and the freckles littering the entire skin there.

“I haven’t seen the sun in a long time,” he finally says. “Maybe too long.”

“Do you want to?” Jensen asks.

Jeff looks down at the freckles again, every one of them proof the sunlight left behind. “Depends.”

Jensen curses.

“What color does your fur look like when you shift?” Jeff asks.

Jensen gives him a surprised, but wry grin. “What do you think? I’m a jaguar.”

Jeff laughs, the stake driving deeper into his chest every time his body moves. He figures he has one more inch before it reaches his heart.

“Of course you are.”

“How long have you been living in this city?” Jensen asks.

Jeff thinks back. “Three years.”

“I came here because there are zero indicators of vamp activity in a hundred mile radius.”

Jeff shrugs, the stake sending stabbing pain through his body. “The others respect my territory. They know not to bring unwanted attention.”

“That’s what I am, I guess?” Jensen says, and there’s something in his voice that gives Jeff hope.

“No. You’re a piece of sunshine.”

Jensen snorts. “And you’re incredibly cheesy.”

“Well, you haven’t killed me yet.”

“I’m still thinking about it,” Jensen says dryly. “One more bad line and I nail you to the bed.”

Jeff laughs again, then there’s silence.

Jensen is quiet for a long time, staring down at his hands, gripping the stake tight.

“I wanted out for a long time,” he finally says. “Haven’t hunted in years.”

Jeff moves his hand, puts it on the freckled back of Jensen’s hands still clutching the stake.

“Here, you don’t have to,” he says.

Jensen looks at him, eyes searching his face for some kind of absolution, and Jeff thinks that they might be looking for the same thing.

Carefully, he nudges against the stake and instead of driving it in deeper, Jensen pulls it out and leans down to kiss Jeff.

He doesn’t need to see the sun again, Jeff decides while he lets his hand wander over Jensen’s warm skin, not if he can have this. Jensen is hot in his arms, moving first slow and then frantic when Jeff can’t stop his teeth from fully descending and scratching against Jensen’s skin.

They kiss like they want to devour each other and at one point Jeff draws blood. He can feel the effect of it, Jensen’s shifter blood affecting him like a drug. It’s not much, just a few drops, it only serves to enhance every impression. Jeff’s skin becomes hypersensitive, aware to all the places Jensen’s body is touching his.

Jensen extends his claws to shred Jeff’s briefs, and Jeff is glad Jensen is already completely naked. He pulls Jensen closer, dicks rubbing together.

It’s getting harder to concentrate when Jensen reaches down and starts stroking Jeff’s dick.

“Fuck. I had plans, dammit.”

Jensen laughs against Jeff’s neck, hot breath against his skin. “Did you want to drink me dry? Kill me?”

“No,” Jeff grinds out and grips Jensen’s hips tightly to spin them around, pinning Jensen’s lithe body under his. “I just wanted your freckles.” Jeff leans down to kiss the smattering at Jensen’s neck. “Didn’t really make any detailed plans.”

Jensen snorts and grips Jeff’s hair, pulling him back. “How about you take all the time in the world, touch every single one of them with your hands and your mouth.”

Jeff groans and tries not to spontaneously combust.

“After you’ve fucked me,” Jensen continues, as calm as you please.

Jeff isn’t calm. His whole body feels more alive than it ever has since his heart stopped beating, the poison of Jensen’s blood racing through his veins. Want and need are pushing at him, his body mindlessly trying to get closer while his dick is hard enough to pound nails.

“You have—”

Jensen’s already reaching for the nightstand, pulling open a drawer and rooting around in it.

Jeff buries his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck, kisses and bites at the skin, before scooting lower, tracing all the little golden dots with his lips.

“ _After_ you’ve fucked me, Jesus,” Jensen groans out. “I’m about one minute from coming and I’d really like to do that with your dick in my ass.”

Jeff practically rips the bottle out of Jensen’s hands, coats his fingers in lube and then reaches down to gently trace Jensen’s rim.

“You can’t just say stuff like that,” he grumbles.

“I have to if it means you’ll stop teasing me. God fucking dammit, can you just—” Jensen’s voice breaks, a low groan the only sound coming from his pretty mouth when Jeff pushes two fingers inside. Jeff bites into the skin stretching taut over Jensen's hip bone, he simply can’t help it.

Jensen just huffs and raises his hips. “Get up here. Now.”

“Bossy. You’ll stake me if I don’t?

“No,” Jensen says, sits up and then grips Jeff at his shoulders and puts him on his back. “But I’m gonna take what I want.”

Jeff reaches up to grip Jensen’s hips. “Well then, show me what you got, boy.”

“Boy?” Jensen raises an eyebrow. “I’m older than I look.”

Jeff just smiles indulgently. “Sure thing, kitten.”

“Fucking vamps,” Jensen grumbles and sinks down on Jeff’s dick in one smooth move.

It’s a good thing his heart isn’t beating anymore, Jeff thinks, because he’s not sure if it could handle that. Through the fog of pleasure clouding his mind, he sees Jensen smirking down at him. Jeff wants to wipe that smirk off his face, wants to have Jensen’s face slack with pleasure, but fuck, Jensen's so hot and tight around him, moving with just the right speed, the right pressure and Jeff seriously needs to concentrate just to match Jensen’s rhythm.

He gets a grip eventually, though he’s not sure how. Jensen’s fucking beautiful, muscles tensing and head thrown back, exposing his ever so tempting throat while he rides Jeff hard. He makes the prettiest sounds too, breathless little moans and if Jeff angles his hips right, he will let out a low groan that vibrates straight down to Jeff’s dick.

Jeff’s so close, but he wants Jensen to come first, wants to see him fall apart, so he reaches up to grip Jensen’s dick and starts stroking him, tight and quick and Jensen wildly pushes up into his fist.

“Yeah, that’s it. C’mon kitten.”

Jensen leans down, hands bracketing Jeff’s shoulders and bites into his neck. “Not your kitten,” he breathes out, but his hips are still moving in a jagged rhythm.

Jeff buries a hand in the soft hairs of Jensen’s neck and pulls him down, burying his own teeth in Jensen’s neck while still working his dick. Jensen comes with a shout, shuddering violently around Jeff’s cock, and that’s it. Jeff pushes his hips up with abandon, chasing his own orgasm. It doesn’t take long, he’s already so close and Jensen is mouthing at his neck like a lazy cat, nipping Jeff’s skin with sharp teeth. Jeff comes hard, whole body tensing up while the pleasure rushes through his body.

Jensen gives a pleased little hum and slides off, then cuddles up demandingly against Jeff’s side, throwing a leg over Jeff’s and rubbing his head against Jeff’s chest. It’s as if the sex had brought down Jensen’s human side and he’s giving himself over entirely to his cat side.

It’s adorable as fuck, so Jeff scratches his head. Jensen’s makes a pleased sound, a rumble that comes from deep within his chest. It sounds like—

“Are you actually purring right now?”

“Shut up,” Jensen grumbles. “You don’t have a leg to stand on, you freckle fanatic.”

Jeff grins and lets his hand rest on Jensen’s back so he can trace a few of the spots in question. He can’t argue with that.

 

 

 

 

 

Comments = cuddling Jensen


End file.
